Efeitos Colaterais
by Manoela Wood
Summary: James narra estranhos efeitos colaterais sofridos por Lily após tomar uma poção, como raiva, medo, alegria, ciúmes, vergonha, tristeza e coragem.


**N/A: Depois de uma agadê (H/D P ), volto pro meu shipper do coração. \o/.**

**Não está muito bom, nem é nada muito elaborado, mas espero que gostem. . Deixem reviews!**

**Efeitos Colaterais**

O salão principal estava cheio naquela noite, era início das férias de natal e o incrivelmente brilhante diretor Dumbledore havia inventado uma premiação qualquer para incentivar os alunos a estudarem, já que atualmente a gente só andava pensando na guerra. A coisa tava tão feia que nenhum de nós tinha podido sair de Hogwarts porque os comensais da morte haviam tomado os trens, inclusive o expresso de Hogwarts. Estávamos todos presos no castelo.

Pena que não tinha naquela premiação uma categoria de estudante mais gato de Hogwarts!

Mas deixa pra lá, isso não importava, eu não precisava estar no palco para ser o centro das atenções, metade dos presentes no salão estavam olhando e sorrindo para mim, eu posso garantir isso. Eu nem sabia para quem dirigir meu magnífico sorriso, quando ouvi o nome dela na voz magicamente ampliada do diretor. Imediatamente meus olhos se viraram para ela. E, é claro, meu sorriso.

Só que aí uma coisa muito estranha aconteceu. Ela me olhou de volta. Não, não foi isso que eu achei estranho, foi o fato de ela não ter revirado os olhos, ou dado aquele suspiro de impaciência, ou mesmo me olhado com repreensão, ela simplesmente não tinha emoção alguma naquele olhar, estava vazio.

- Minha queria Lily Evans, como se sente tendo ganhado o prêmio de aluna mais brilhante de Hogwarts?? – perguntou Dumbledore naquele tom de avô com que sempre fala com todos os alunos.

- Sei que uma premiação tem uma conotação de ser valorizado por algum esforço executado, traduzindo neste troféu o reconhecimento de um estudo. Mas não sinto... – foi a resposta dela. Dita friamente, sem nenhuma emoção.

Dá pra acreditar?? Era pra ela estar pulando de felicidade! Agarrando o troféu e dizendo ser a garota mais feliz do mundo, que iria honrar o prêmio estudando sempre e ganhando notas que deixariam Hogwarts inteira orgulhosa dela.

Quando eu fiz esse comentário na mesa Sirius me olhou profundamente e disse:

- Cara, você é tão obcecado por ela que até sabe o que ela falaria?

- E é exatamente algo que a Lily diria. – completou Remus, que vive insensivelmente me lembrando do quanto amiguinhos os dois são.

De repente uma amiga dela apareceu no 'palco' criado pelo diretor na frente da mesa dos professores.

- Lily não está se sentindo muito bem hoje, mas o que ela quis dizer certamente foi que se sente a garota mais feliz do mundo por ter ganhado este prêmio e que irá honrá-lo estudando sempre e tirando ótimas notas para que Hogwarts tenha cada vez mais orgulho de tê-la como aluna. Obrigada.

E, sorridente, a garota tirou Evans do palco, sob o aplauso de todos os presentes. Menos eu, que parecia ser o único achando tudo aquilo muito estranho. Nem mesmo o inseparável amiguinho de estudos dela parecia ter notado qualquer coisa! Remus aplaudia sorridente e orgulhoso da amiga. Sirius ria de mim, não sei porque diabos, e Peter terminava de mastigar enquanto aplaudia.

- Cara, tu é bom mesmo!!

- Ãh? – foi tudo o que expressei.

- Você acertou tão bem as palavras que Evans diria quanto a melhor amiga dela, isso faz de você... uma amiguinha da Evans!! – e o desgraçado caiu na gargalhada.

Resolvi fazer o que faço em metade das vezes em que escuto do Sirius algo que ele não deveria ter dito: ignoro. Revirar os olhos para alguma coisa desagradável foi algo que eu aprendi com a Evans, e sorrir para todos no corredor para aumentar a popularidade foi algo que ela aprendeu comigo. Só não entendo porquê essa tática, quando usada por ela, tem efeito também nos professores, enquanto usada por mim só leva à detenção, porque eles acham que eu estou sendo debochado.

As esquisitices, contudo, não pararam por aí. Eu habilmente notei que a amiga cujo nome já deu pra perceber que eu não sei, apesar de já ter saído com ela, levou Evans para fora do salão, rumo à torre da Grifinória. Pegando um atalho, eu cheguei à sala comunal antes delas e lá estava esperando-as. Mas não consegui dizer uma única palavra. Elas entraram e, quando me viu, a garota desatou a falar coisas incompreensíveis enquanto levava Evans dormitório feminino acima.

Mesmo insatisfeito com a falta de respostas e preocupado com o que poderia estar acontecendo com minha doce amada naquela triste noite de férias trancafiados no castelo longe do carinho e apoio de nossos queridos pais que provavelmente estavam lutando bravamente na guerra... tá, chega, dramatizar é coisa de viado, vou tentar de novo.

Mesmo sem entender porra nenhuma, fiquei me divertindo com a galera da sala comunal até ser tarde o suficiente para o dia estar já clareando. Nem preciso dizer que perdemos o café da manhã. Mas também, nossos estômagos nem perceberam isso porque acordamos na hora do almoço. Por alguma incrível razão, que deve ser a guerra e o fato de estarmos presos em Hogwarts, não foi imposto o conhecido toque de recolher às onze horas, quando todas as luzes do castelo se apagam magicamente. Então aproveitamos o fato de estarmos de férias e... passamos o dia fora. Se é que você me entende.

É claro que o Remus falou que seria perigoso ir até a casa dos gritos, ainda mais desnecessariamente, mas não pudemos resistir! Estávamos presos, conhecíamos uma saída, era injusto não usá-la, mesmo que fôssemos voltar no fim do dia, precisávamos ir pelo simples fato de que podíamos ir.

Até porque, aquele castelo estava um saco, todos tentavam disfarçar o clima de tensão e medo com o espírito natalino, colocando cada vez mais enfeites bregas nos corredores e cantarolando coisas chatíssimas. Na boa, se não fosse nossa festa de sempre na sala comunal, o que realmente é capaz de animar os grifinórios, o dia deles teria sido horrível. Então eu me dei conta de que Evans nem tinha aparecido pra reclamar da festa até tarde, do barulho ou da irresponsabilidade ou qualquer outra coisa, assim como não tinha reclamado na noite anterior. Quando finalmente fomos pro nosso quarto, os caras bateram na cama e apagaram, enquanto eu peguei o Mapa e procurei por ela. No quarto dos monitores ela não estava. Na sala comunal também não. No quarto das amigas, nada. Na torre de astronomia, sei lá, teve insônia e quis olhar as estrelas, nada. Na cozinha também não! Já estava bastante intrigado quando a encontrei, perambulando pelos corredores do terceiro andar. Levantei-me e fui atrás dela.

Tentei uma aproximação amigável.

- Perdida, Evans? Agora que me encontrou, só se for perdidamente apaixonada. – e sorri.

Ela não respondeu nada, tampouco fez qualquer expressão. Apenas me encarou friamente. Não, nem friamente, foi vagamente.

- O que está havendo, Evans?

- Nada. – respondeu num tom de voz automático, quase robótico. – Eu estou bem. Apenas não sentia vontade de dormir. Vou voltar para o meu quarto. Adeus.

- Espere aí – disse segurando-a pelo braço, oras, eu tinha de detê-la! – eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada.

- Não há nada de errado, James, a não ser o fato de estarmos acordados quando deveríamos estar dormindo.

Aquilo não teve nenhum tom irônico, mas pelo contrário, foi quase uma resposta racional. Como se ela analisasse friamente o que poderia estar certo ou errado. Então ela se virou eu fiquei observando a ruiva se afastar. Talvez o Remus tenha razão e eu esteja neurótico. Ou talvez o Sirius tenha razão e eu esteja obsessivo. Ou talvez o Peter tenha razão e eu esteja precisando me alimentar melhor.

Pára tudo! Ela tinha me chamado de "James"! Alguma coisa definitivamente estava errada, e eu iria descobrir o que era.

Depois de uma boa manhã de sono, é claro.

_xxx_

_outch! _

Odeio acordar com as travesseiradas do Remus. Aparentemente o Sirius também não. Por isso o quarto fica essa bagunça, com penas voando para tudo quanto é lado. O Peter sempre acha que estamos brincando de guerra de travesseiros, mas o Sirius, com seu mal-humor matinal, sempre acaba quebrando alguma coisa. E ninguém aprende, é só eu e Sirius dormirmos mais um pouquinho que a história se repete. Bem, eu faço a minha parte, imobilizo todo mundo e volto a dormir.

Pena que agora eles já esperavam por isso e hoje fui eu quem ficou imobilizado por horas. Ainda bem que eu ainda estava na minha cama!

Acordei mais tarde com o resgate de Peter para o almoço, porque se dependesse daqueles outros filhos da mãe, eu podia apodrecer lá!

Mas foi só de noite que eu a vi, mais um vulto do que uma garota, parecia estar sendo empurrado pela amiga maluca dela para a sala dos monitores. Poucos segundos depois a amiga saiu, deixando Evans lá dentro sozinha. Sorrindo, eu fui até a sala.

- Boa noite, minha ruiva, o que você faz sozinha nela sala fria?

- Nada. – respondeu ela.

- É, eu posso ver isso – eu disse, reparando que ela estava sentada, parada, sem fazer absolutamente nada – mas então porquê você está aqui?

- Estou esperando a Kate voltar.

Meus olhos se arregalaram instintivamente. Devia ser a primeira vez em que Evans simplesmente respondia ao que eu perguntava. A resposta usual é "Não te interessa" com variáveis para "Vai cuidar da sua vida" e "Vai catar grindylows". Mais uma vez ela estava sendo apenas racional, sem toda aquela raiva ou indiferença sendo jogada sobre a minha irresistível pessoa.

Muito estranho.

Mas nenhuma esquisitice poderia superar a tal amiga dela. A garota, Kate, agora eu sei, entrou sorrateiramente na sala, então levou um baita susto quando me viu, ficou totalmente desconcertada e me expulsou da sala. Notei ainda que ela trazia um livro, um caldeirão e uma mochila, provavelmente com ingredientes para uma poção.

Eu fui ao meu quarto, peguei o 'kit-maroto' e fui para a sala ao lado da sala dos monitores. Fiquei observando-as através do mapa do maroto. Depois de horas, eu fiquei totalmente entediado. Então peguei minha vassoura e a capa de invisibilidade e saí pela janela para observá-las melhor pela janela da sala dos monitores. A cortina estava fechada, mas eu dei um jeitinho nisso.

A tal Kate estava realmente desesperada, enquanto Evans calmamente preparava a poção. Então ela jogou um ingrediente qualquer que causou uma explosão dentro do caldeirão. Com uma grande concha, derramou a poção num copo. Kate tentou impedi-la de beber, mas Evans deu um grande gole. E desmaiou. Eu não podia entrar pela janela por causa da proteção que havia em todo o castelo que impedia a entrada, a não ser pela porta principal, então eu tive de voar até a entrada e depois por dentro do castelo até a sala dos monitores. Arrombei a porta e, quando entrei, Evans estava furiosa, gritava a plenos pulmões com a amiga.

- VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE FAZER ISSO COMIGO? TEM NOÇÃO DA GRAVIDADE DA SITUAÇÃO? E SE ESSA POÇÃO NÃO TIVESSE DADO CERTO?

A outra garota chorava compulsivamente enquanto pedia mil perdões. Confesso que fiquei totalmente chocado com a cena, não era algo que eu pudesse esperar. O que raios estava acontecendo??

- E VOCÊ – Evans virou-se para mim – VAI CUIDAR DA SUA VIDA E ME DEIXA EM PAZ! VOCÊ SABE QUE EU TE ODEIO!! ENTÃO PORQUE CONTINUA ATRÁS DE MIM? EU NÃO QUERO SAIR COM VOCÊ, NÃO QUERO NEM MESMO SER SUA AMIGA! QUERO ME DEIXE EM PAZ!!

Ela finalizou a gritaria com um belo murro na mesa. Então simplesmente virou e saiu. A amiga dela continuou lá chorando, agora sentada no chão, e eu permaneci boquiaberto.

- Não se preocupe. – disse a garota finalmente, já enxugando as lágrimas – Essa _raiva _deve ser efeito colateral da poção.

Eu me sentei ao lado dela e, com meu belo sorriso, disse que achava que Evans era daquele jeito mesmo, com ou sem efeito de poção, então ela riu.

- Não, a Lily só é assim com você.

- Fico lisonjeado em saber disse. – tive de responder. Afinal, deve haver um motivo para ela ser assim apenas comigo. – Será que eu poderia saber que poção era aquela que ela tomou?

- Bem – ela gaguejou um pouco, pensando de deveria contar ou não – era um contra-feitiço, por causa de uma outra poção que eu fiz irresponsavelmente e Lily tomou por acidente.

- Ah! Eu sabia que tinha algo de errado com ela antes!

- Sim, tinha, mas acho que agora já está tudo bem. É melhor irmos para a sala comunal, já está ficando tarde. Até mais, tchau.

Já que não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer, fui para a sala comunal, onde já rolava a nossa costumeira festinha. Contudo, esta noite foi diferente, a festa foi interrompida pela furiosa monitora que explodiu tudo, literalmente, na sala comunal da Grifinória e nos fez ir para os quartos amedrontados. Nem mesmo Mcgonagall gritava daquele jeito com a gente.

Sim, mais estranho que a amiga estranha dela.

_xxx_

- Tá rolando um boato de que a Evans fez um tremendo escândalo na sala comunal hoje cedo por causa de uma barata inexistente, que na verdade era só um objeto preto qualquer no chão. – disse Peter durante o café da manhã.

- Estranho – falou Remus, finalmente alguém percebeu que ela anda mesmo estranha! – a Lily não é dessas garotas frescas que têm _medo_ de barata. Muito menos de fazer escândalo.

- É – concordou Sirius – ela só faz escândalo quando está brigando com o Pontas aqui. – e me deu carinhosos tapinhas nas cotas.

Eu apenas sorri em deboche.

- Fora o escândalo de ontem à noite, explodindo tudo. – lembrou Peter.

- Vou tentar falar com ela depois, ver se está tudo bem. – disse Remus.

Era óbvio que não estava tudo bem! Decidi deixar o Remus agir primeiro, para ver se havia algo que eu pudesse fazer depois.

Entretanto, antes disso, Peter veio nos contar que Evans estava tendo dificuldade em retornar à sala comunal porque um repentino medo de altura a impedia de utilizar as escadas. Tudo bem que todo mundo já teve medo de andar sobre aquelas escadas soltas e deslizantes, sobre as quais era possível ver o abismo de vários andares abaixo e que ainda mudavam de direção de repente, mas depois de seis anos em Hogwarts, você já está mais do que acostumado com isso.

Uma solução me veio em mente. Fui até o local em que ela se encontrava, fácil de se achar devido ao escândalo e a comoção causada ao redor, a peguei pela mão e a retirei dali. A amiga veio junto. Tendo em vista que era uma situação emergencial, achei que poderia lhes mostrar uma passagem secreta. Por ela, a escadaria logicamente era interna, nada daquele abismo abaixo das escadas. Ela inicialmente teve medo de entrar na passagem, mas nós a deixamos bem iluminada e forçamos Evans a entrar.

Depois disso, não a vimos o dia inteiro. Remus disse que ela se trancara no quarto. Naquela noite eu não fiquei muito tempo na festinha grifinória e, conseqüentemente, acabei acordando cedo no dia seguinte.

_xxx_

Fui até a biblioteca, que ainda se encontrava fechada, olhei no registro de saída de livros e procurei pelo livro retirado pela Kate. Tive sorte, ela já o havia devolvido. Peguei o livro de poções, e fiz um rápido feitiço para que me mostrasse a última página lida. E lá estava ele.

"_Poção das Emoções: uma vez que o bruxo tome esta poção, terá restabelecidos todos os seus sentimentos e emoções furtados. Pode ser usado também em bruxos excessivamente racionais, que necessitem sentir mais suas emoções."_

Bem, isso explicava a falta de alegria dela ao receber o prêmio de melhor aluna. E sim, agora ela estava realmente emotiva... No finalzinho da página estavam os efeitos colaterais.

"_Cuidado: A poção pode levar um tempo para se ajustar no organismo do bruxo, fazendo com que certos sentimentos prevaleçam sobre os outros, dominando os outros, apenas um sentimento ou vários alternadamente."_

E isso explicava o acesso de raiva e o medo nos dias anteriores.

Voltei para a sala comunal. Pretendia poder falar com Kate, todavia esta parecia ser a fiel escudeira de Evans, as duas desceram juntas, após outros vários grifinórios. Evans parecia normal, até me ver no sofá, quando abriu um lindo sorriso e sentou-se, ou melhor, jogou-se, ao meu lado.

- James, eu queria mesmo falar com você! – disse animadamente – Queria te agradecer por ontem, não sei o que deu em mim, eu nunca tive medo de altura nem nada, mas enfim, muito obrigada.

De repente ela me abraçou e levantou-se do sofá de um pulo. Só então ela percebeu a decoração de natal e pareceu encantada. Evans passou o dia inteiro alegre e sorridente. _Feliz._

_xxx_

Entretanto, foi apenas no dia seguinte que consegui puxar Kate e encostá-la na parede para conversar com ela. A sala comunal estava vazia naquela manhã, como de costume, uma vez que os estudantes acordavam bem tarde durante as férias, como eu mesmo estava fazendo até me enrolar nessa confusão e ficar preocupado com Evans.

- Eu sei o que está acontecendo, li sobre a poção que ela tomou. Você sabe de alguma coisa que possamos fazer pra amenizar esse efeito colateral até que as emoções se ajustem nela??

- Não. – respondeu Kate com uma mistura de tristeza e apreensão – Só sei que ela acorda bem, até que alguma coisa desperta determinada emoção nela, então essa emoção a domina pelo resto do dia.

- Então... ontem... o que a deixou _feliz_?

Kate sorriu pra mim, mas não teve tempo de responder.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?? – perguntou uma Evans de braços cruzados e olhos estreitos.

- Nada, minha ruiva, estamos apenas conversando. – eu disse com meu melhor sorriso. Aquele sorriso que fazia meia Hogwarts se derreter, mesmo naquele frio todo de dezembro.

- O que você está fazendo com ele, Kate??? Em plena sala comunal?? Nem tomamos café da manhã ainda, pelo amor de Merlin!! – disse ela, meio alterada, antes de se virar e ir andando.

- Não, Lily, espera! – saiu Kate atrás dela – Não é nada disso que você está pensando!

Wow!! Primeiro eu provoco alegria nela, depois _ciúmes_! Minha vez de ficar feliz. Subi para o quarto e joguei travesseiros nos outros dorminhocos em comemoração.

Notei que durante o resto do dia Evans não quis falar comigo ou com Kate. Esta ficou arrasada. Procurou-me após o jantar. Saímos da sala comunal para conversar com calma, mas calma foi algo que faltou em Evans ao nos ver juntos e sozinhos no corredor. Ela parou em frente a Kate e pôs as mãos na cintura, exatamente como faz quando vai discutir comigo. Eu tive de me segurar para não rir. Aliás, eu obviamente estava amando tudo aquilo. Lily Evans demonstrando ciúmes por mim? Como eu poderia não adorar aquilo??

- Kate, se você queria ficar com ele, porque raios me incentiva tanto a sair com ele?? Para que, depois que eu aceitasse sair, ele cansasse de mim e ficasse livre para você? Aí você viu que sua tática não estava funcionando e resolveu me dar aquela poção que retira emoções??

- Não, Lily, pára com isso! Eu e James estamos apenas conversando sobre _você_!!

- "Eu e James"? – repetiu a ruiva, como se só tivesse absorvido esta parte da frase. De repente ela se virou para mim – Potter! O que diabos ainda está fazendo aqui?? Isso aqui não é uma luta de garotas na lama pra você ficar assistindo!

Aí não deu, eu caí na gargalhada.

Evans, furiosa, entrou na sala comunal a passos pesados depois de dizer "Certo, vou deixar os pombinhos à sós.".

Kate me olhou também furiosa.

- Você também não ajuda, James! Aposto que está gostando do sentimento de hoje! Precisava ter ficado rindo dela???

E entrou na sala comunal do mesmo jeitinho delicado da ruiva. Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de rir!

_xxx_

Na manhã seguinte desci cedo à sala comunal, ansioso para saber qual sentimento eu despertaria na minha ruiva àquele dia. Contudo, acabei cochilando no sofá e sendo acordado por Remus.

- Pontas, você pretende nos contar o que está havendo?

- Ora, o de sempre, Aluado, Evans me ama. – e caí na gargalhada mais uma vez lembrando da noite anterior.

- Certo, e qual a lógica racional da teoria do dia?

Remus costumava zoar das minhas teorias que provavam que Evans me amava, como por exemplo a teoria clássica da raiva que ela sente por mim ser provocada pelo amor reprimido. Eu provava que ela vivia discutindo comigo porque na verdade queria me beijar, mas como ela se proibia de fazer isso, acabava colocando pra fora seu desejo através da raiva.

- Hoje não tem teoria, apenas fatos. – disse com um tom de voz confiante de um professor que vai explicar a matéria – Evans ficou alegre em ver outro dia, me chamou de "James" e me agradeceu por ajudá-la. Ontem ela manifestou ciúmes por achar que eu estava saindo com a amiga dela, a Kate. Você precisava ver, ela ficou furiosa!

- Certo. – começou Remus, entre risos – Supondo que isto seja verdade – "E é!!", interrompi, antes dele continuar – o que você vai fazer a respeito?

- Não é óbvio? Vou falar com ela! Estou aqui esperando por isso!

- Então sinto muito. – disse Kate, só então a percebi na sala – Duvido que ela saia do quarto hoje. Ela ia descer pro café da manhã, mas viu você aqui, se lembrou de tudo e subiu correndo pro quarto. Acho que hoje é _vergonha_. E a culpa, mais uma vez, é sua.

Kate não parecia muito feliz comigo, mas eu não me importava. Quero dizer, eu não tinha feito nada de errado, ela é que tinha dado poções estranhas à amiga! A garota subiu então levando uma bandeja com comida para a amiga, que parecia que não iria descer o dia inteiro.

Contudo, um almoço inteiro ela não poderia levar, muito menos um jantar inteiro, então eu apostei na fome que Evans sentiria à noite e deixei um alarme no mapa para qualquer movimentação dela fora do quarto.

_xxx_

Mas isso só aconteceu na hora do café da manhã. Acordei com o alarme e vi no mapa que ela foi a primeira pessoa a chegar no salão principal. Olhei-me no espelho e não gostei nem um pouco do reflexo. Tomei uma ducha rápida, vesti uma roupa qualquer, mas que me deixasse muito gato, como sempre, escovei os dentes, e desci.

Por que não olhei o mapa antes? Por que não desci com o mapa? Ela não estava mais no salão principal. Felizmente não tinha ido muito longe, a encontrei em um largo corredor, olhando pela grande janela. Ela me olhou e não disse nada, apenas voltou-se novamente para a janela.

- Está nevando. – ela disse, enquanto eu me aproximava – É tão lindo. Não sei porquê me deixou _triste_.

Parei ao lado dela, com a mão em seu ombro.

- Não se preocupe, Lily, isso vai passar.

- Não é isso. Quero dizer, não só isso. É claro que está sendo horrível, todos esses dias, todas essas emoções, sei que você já sabe o que está acontecendo, só de pensar tenho vontade de matar a Kate – ela disse 'matar', mas disse sorrindo, antes de retornar ao semblante triste – Mas eu estava pensando na minha família, em como sempre passamos o natal juntos, e também nessa guerra estúpida, em como todos nós estamos presos aqui. Então você olha pela janela e parece que não está acontecendo nada. A neve cai calmamente enquanto o mundo bruxo está um caos.

Ora, o que eu poderia fazer senão abraçá-la?? Eu não estava me aproveitando da situação, a poção não causava nela nenhum sentimento que já não estivesse dentro dela, apenas a fazia expressar exageradamente aquela emoção, sem levar em consideração outras emoções. Se bem que ela ficou apavorada com a tal barata e o Remus disse que ela não sentia medo de barata. Talvez fosse porque o medo tivesse sobressaído em detrimento da coragem.

Cara, quem fica divagando assim quando finalmente tem a garota que gosta em seus braços? Pensando nisso eu a abracei mais forte, o que pareceu tê-la feito perceber a situação em que se encontrava, porque ela logo se afastou de mim e foi, tristemente, andando pelo corredor.

E assim ela passou o dia todo, vagando tristemente por Hogwarts. Kate tentou animá-la, mas sabia que era inútil.

À noite eu já estava em meu quarto quando olhei pela janela e vi que o céu estava limpo, sem toda aquela neve ou mesmo nuvens, apenas exibindo suas estrelas, e nem precisei olhar no mapa para saber para onde uma pessoa triste iria. Agasalhei-me bastante e subi para a torre. Ela não pareceu surpresa em me ver, muito menos feliz, mas eu aposto que estava. Sentada no chão, ela usava um forte casaco verde escuro, daqueles revestidos que parece ter algodão por dentro, saindo pelas extremidades, cujo capuz também verde encobria seus cabelos ruivos, mas realçava a cor dos olhos. Nunca a vira tão linda. E tão triste.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, sem dizer nada. Passei meu braço ao redor dela e ela se recostou em mim. E lá ficamos por horas. No silêncio das estrelas.

Até o frio e o cansaço nos fazer ir embora. Fui pro meu quarto me sentindo o cara mais feliz do mundo, sentindo algo que eu nunca sentira antes, nem mesmo naquela vez em que eu fiz uma aposta com Sirius pra ver quem saía com mais garotas em uma noite e à meia noite eu já tinha saído com cinco!

_xxx_

Acordei no dia seguinte dando bom dia para a travesseirada do Remus. Depois, é claro, eu o congelei, tão rápido que o escudo dele não fez nem cosquinha. Rapidamente eu me arrumei, ajeitei meu cabelo no espelho, daquele jeito que a Lily odeia, e desci. E encontrei uma Kate desesperada

- James! Que bom que você desceu! A Lily pirou! A gente precisa fazer alguma coisa.

- Mas o que aconteceu exatamente?

- Ela está falando umas coisas muito sem noção pra todo mundo! Verdades, mas que não devem ser ditas, entende? Sem contar que ela pulou da escada hoje, fazendo um feitiço pára-quedas depois, mas que me fez quase enfartar! Por Merlin! Será que ela vai querer pular da torre de astronomia???

Àquela altura eu já tinha percebido que Kate era um pouco exagerada, e até dramática demais. Mas de qualquer forma precisávamos ver o que mais a Lily iria aprontar. A encontramos perto do salão principal, um local repleto de pessoas indo e vindo. Parecia inofensiva. Eu tive de rir, como se Lily Evans fosse fazer mal a alguém um dia. Se fizesse, que esse alguém fosse o Seboso!

Contudo, ela fez o oposto disso, e ainda bem que não foi para o Snape.

Ao me ver ali com Kate, ela sorriu e veio em nossa direção. Foi tudo tão rápido que quando eu percebi eu estava dizendo à todos que ela andava tendo problemas com a medicação dela e tirando-a dali.

- Lily, você está bem?

- Eu sempre quis fazer isso. Mas você não merecia, era prepotente demais.

- Olha, está claro que a emoção preponderante de hoje é a _coragem_, mas se cuida, não vá fazer nenhuma besteira, está bem?

- O que foi? – ela me perguntou, o brilho nos olhos se apagando.

- Eu quero conversar com você quando isso tiver acabado Lily, para que você responda com todos os seus sentimentos.

- Tem certeza? Mas e se eu não tiver coragem de responder, James?

- Se você quiser, você vai ter.

Afastei-me sem acreditar no que estava fazendo. Lily Evans havia me beijado! E o que eu fiz? Argh!

_xxx_

Na manhã do dia seguinte ela me pareceu normal. Fui falar com ela após o café da manhã. Lily disse que nenhuma emoção estava se sobressaindo, que se sentia finalmente em equilíbrio. Então eu a convidei para sair comigo. E a resposta dela foi um sorridente "sim".

Preparei um jantar na sala precisa, com céu estralado e almofadas no chão, e a levei até lá.

- Você tinha razão, James, eu consegui responder. – ele me disse no final do jantar.

- Mas eu ainda nem fiz a pergunta. – eu disse.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e o verde ficou mais evidente. Eu sorri. Fui até o outro lado da mesa e sentei-me. Segurei sua mão.

- Lily Evans, você quer namorar comigo?

Ela ficou séria.

- Você sabe que eu já voltei ao normal, não é mesmo? Está correndo o risco de levar um belo não, de terminar o jantar sozinho, ou até mesmo de ser azarado. E eu sei bons feitiços para caras como você.

Eu vacilei. Não era a resposta que eu queria, mas sorri por ver a Lily que eu conhecia ali. Pelo menos eu teria certeza de que a resposta seria verdadeira.

Ajeitei meus cabelos, ela revirou os olhos, eu sorri.

- Vale a pena correr o risco. E você fique sabendo que eu posso até convidar cada garota que um dia já passou por mim em Hogwarts para sair comigo, mas você é a primeira que eu estou pedindo em namoro.

- Hum. Isso era pra ter me deixado caidinha??

Meu sorriso se desfez, mas o dela apareceu.

- A poção pode ter me deixado desprotegida, demonstrando meus verdadeiros sentimentos, mas me fez ver como você realmente é também, porque você foi o único que percebeu que eu estava diferente quando tomei a primeira poção, o único que se preocupou quando eu tive medo de altura, nem mesmo se aproveitou quando eu te beijei, e ainda deixou tudo preparado pra eu voltar atrás depois e dizer a todos que tinha te beijado por efeito de alguma poção.

- Viu? Eu sempre te disse que não era aquele cara mimado e prepotente que você dizia! Eu sou apenas...autoconfiante!

- Sei... então eu vou correr o risco... aceito namorar com você, Sr. Autoconfiante.

E pela segunda vez, ela me beijou. Da mesma exata maneira com que tinha me beijado no dia anterior. E com que me beijou todos os dias de nossas vidas.


End file.
